


Trump's Rise (A homage to Dr. Seuss)

by infiniteworld8



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: America being fucked, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, This Needs Seuss Style Pictures, Warning: Donald Trump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:56:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteworld8/pseuds/infiniteworld8
Summary: A Trump Story in Verse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because when its midnight why sleep. Written in 15 minutes.

Long ago (or a few years) Donald Trump sat in a corner smoking a blunt,

He thought to himself the best way to act like a cunt,

How to be the most hated, the most idiotic, the most vile, the most out of line, 

Though to him that all translated to insanely important and better than anyone else,

Yes, he was out of his mind (we shan't blame sentient hair this time),

His running for president was initially a joke,

People laughed , people smirked, but no one they said would fall for the jerk,

So from little hands, lying teds, crooked women, walls to be built, and a lot more bullshit,

Trump rose higher and higher,

And still people waited, and no one really did more then shout liar,

Election day came. We have this all in the bag, or so the people once said,

They sat at home, they went to bed,

Only to wake up to a world that was led,

By a dictator, a bigot, a homophobe, a racist, and an idiot (and that's being nice).

People cried, peopled wailed,

They said send that fool to jail,

Alas, it was too late,

By its hate, its inaction, the land of the free had sealed its fate,

To be ruled evermore(or at least for years), by the Trump...

And the moral of the story... Never underestimate some sorry chump...just because his mind is older and decayed than dirt, he has the voice of a braying donkey, hair that looks like hay and a bad non-tan,

As we all now know even an imbecile can be the MAN,

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll add some pictures. I hope the government doesn't drag me away... First amendment!!!


End file.
